Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.25 \times -10\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.25 = \dfrac{3}{10} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ $ -10\% = -\dfrac{10}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} } = \dfrac{1 \times -1 } {4 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} } = -\dfrac{1}{40} $